


Shackled

by DuneAshes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic-Users, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuneAshes/pseuds/DuneAshes
Summary: Enchantress doesn't takenofor an answer, even from a very obviouslynotinterested Wiccan.





	Shackled

What Billy knows is that both he and Teddy like the Enchantress quite a lot. He doesn’t dwell on the feeling, instead taking it for what it is, and communicating their desire for Sylvie to join the Young Avengers once the rest of the group assembles. He is only slightly taken aback when Cassie and Kate exchange a concerned look, but soon they too agree to accept Enchantress among their ranks and everything seems to be on the right track. Billy doesn’t dig too deeply into his sudden fascination with the girl – she has magic just like him, an excitingly powerful one too, he tells himself, and she is fun to be around, even if he cannot quite pinpoint as to why. Teddy is okay with her, he is okay with her, and that’s all he needs to offer a training session and embrace her as a member of the group.  
  
Except that things don’t go as planned. Sylvie’s much more interested in him than the training itself, staring at Billy with a small, cocky smile, chasing his skin with her touch even when there’s no real need to and getting increasingly bolder in her attempts to force some sort of proximity. Billy is puzzled, not quite understanding, but it’s when she clearly states that she wants to _get to know him better_ that everything fully clicks into place in his head. Billy takes a few uncertain steps back.  
  
Sylvie’s reaching out to him, fingertips tracing his right collarbone in soft, lazy strokes, and only laughs quietly when he whispers that he’s _gay and taken_ , that he wants no part of it, no part of whatever she’s planning.  
  
“A minor detail like that has never stopped me before,” her voice is sweet, rooting him to the ground, and Billy realizes that he cannot quite move, that the situation is not normal at all. It’s getting increasingly difficult to think straight with Sylvie getting closer like this, fingers exploring his upper body. “I like you, Billy. And I think you like me back.”  
  
“Not like this,” he protests, voice considerably weaker than he meant it to. Her fingers are on his lips in an instant. Panic starts to creep up on him, pulse racing, adrenaline pumping in his veins frantically as her touch lingers lower, somewhere near his abdomen. “Please –“  
  
“Oh, Billy. Come on…” Sylvie just murmurs, and Billy wonders if it’s amusing for her to see him like this, if that’s why she’s doing it in the first place. He’s pushed back suddenly and doesn’t have enough time to amortize the fall, hitting the floor gracelessly with Enchantress climbing on top of him with speed so impressive even Tommy would probably give a whistle at the display. “Let us have some fun, hmm?”  
  
Billy cannot catch his breath. Something’s holding him in place, freezing his muscles and obscuring his mind with scenes of obscenity he’s absolutely terrified to acknowledge. They don’t belong with him, he knows that much, but that doesn’t make the vision of his hands on her any less intense. It’s supremely bizarre, to have a forcefully planted fantasy plague his mind like this, and he’s suddenly angry, so angry that he fell right into her trap as easily as that. Someone he thought was a _friend_...  
  
“I see you get it now,” she comments, undoubtedly seeing the realization painted all over his face by the time she resumes groping his chest unashamedly, slowly. Intimately. “It took you quite a while, it’s endearingly cute.”  
  
“Are you able to exercise that kind of power towards anyone?” Billy breathes out, clenching his teeth as her hands run down his sides, and he can feel the touch oh so well even through his costume, “Sylvie, stop.”  
  
“Only men.” She smiles again, pausing her ministrations for a second to lock her eyes with Billy’s. There’s so much reflected in his pretty irises, she thinks, the fear, the guilt, the anxiousness, the _innocence_ – having power over Wiccan is so arousing she desperately wants to rip his clothes off right this instant and melt into him. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it good for you, Billy. You will see.”  
  
Her clever fingers find a zipper at the side of his costume and grab onto the tiny piece of metal, pulling it down with a noise. Billy gasps, petrified. “Stop it!” he shouts, voice shaky, and manages to raise himself on his upper arms, not without a great deal of difficulty. “Please, let me go. You...You can't seriously think that this is what I want? What you're doing is–”  
  
“Oh, I know what it is that I’m doing. Surely you didn’t think this is the first time for me?” she giggles, pushing him back to lie flatly on the ground and pulling at the fabric of his costume, releasing some of the skin. He lets out a small whimper, the noise utterly sweet to her ears. “It might be a novelty to you, though. Did you get to the good part with that big boyfriend of yours yet? The part where he pries your legs apart and sinks inside of you, whispering how much he loves you? How much he adores you?”  
  
The skin of his stomach is warm underneath her hand and Billy jerks his hips involuntarily at the image of Teddy touching him, now ever so vivid in his head, instantly hating himself for showing a reaction. She’s clearly toying with him now, the touch of her magic not at all subtle as it pours _things_ into his head – a mixture of herself on him, Teddy on him, their bodies all becoming one in a feverish fantasy forcing its way into his brain almost painfully. His skin’s crawling with disgust _and_ want as Sylvie leans down to capture his half-open mouth with her own, harshly pulling at his lower lip with her teeth. “It’s good already, isn’t it?”  
  
Not getting an answer and not expecting one, she starts grinding her hips down into his knowingly, deepening the kiss in synch with the motion. She _finally_ feels him getting… _interested_ beneath her, body ridiculously tense but responding to the stimuli nonetheless. Billy’s lips remain unmoving and passive as she devours his mouth, but that is fine, too, because soon enough –  
  
She draws away from him, hands moving in haste to remove the corset from her upper body, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor. Her breasts spring free, huge and bouncy, and she makes sure to take a moment to draw in Wiccan’s face expression as his eyes land on them – it might be the first time he sees a woman like this, after all – before leaning over him again, smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
“How is it?” she asks, sneaking her hands underneath Billy’s costume and palming his erection through his thin briefs. “Consider yourself lucky right now. It’s time to touch me back, Billy.”  
  
“Take your hands away from me.”  
  
The face expression he makes at the sight of her is…aggravating, and even knowing that he wasn’t interested in women Sylvie didn’t quite expect the coldness of that stare. It’s distant, unresponsive, _ungrateful_. Almost enough to send a shiver down her spine, but then Sylvie remembers that it’s her that has an upper hand right now, that all Billy can really do is lie down and _take it._  
  
And take it he will, if only for rejecting her like this.  
  
“You say that but your cock seems quite hard to me…” she spits angrily, dipping her hand into his underwear and circling the flesh of his penis around the base. She gives it a squeeze, drawing a surprised yelp out of Billy’s throat, and starts pumping, hard and fast. Billy squirms, desperately trying to shift away from the invasive touch, but Sylvie digs the fingers of her other hand into his shoulder with surprising strength, pressing him down firmly. “And you are not going _anywhere_ until you’re all spent inside of me.”  
  
Wiccan tenses even more, if it’s possible at all, doing everything in his might to suppress a shaky moan, “…What?”  
  
Sylvie licks at his jaw, wet stripes of saliva cold and foreign on his skin, a weird sensation that’s both stimulating and disgusting. Her hand moves with surprising precision and Wiccan involuntarily suspects that it’s something she does rather often, “Your dick…inside my vagina.” She explains, as if he was a child, pressing her lips to the side of his face and sucking at it. “The way babies are made.”  
  
She sends another vision to his mind, this time one of her on her hands and knees and Billy behind, resting his chest on her back, gripping her breasts and rocking in and out, face twisted in pleasure -  
  
That wasn't _his_ pleasure, wasn't real. He didn't want _this_ , he didn't want _her_ and never would.  
  
Her magic’s pinning him down like invisible shackles, and Billy tries to concentrate hard enough to summon his own power, despite the pressure building in the pit of his stomach. To do anything, anything at all, because God, he has never –  
  
Not even with Teddy, the one person he loves more than anything else this world - and any other world - has to offer. His mind races and struggles against a full-on panic as Enchantress continues to assault him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. And he can't, he just can't, he won't -  
  
There’s a loud noise somewhere outside the training room, and for a splinter of second, her attention drifts to the origin of the sound. The grip of magic she has on him gets loose and Billy sits up in a flash, pushing Sylvie’s body off of him, and breathes out, “Iwanthertostop.”  
  
Sylvie’s head snaps in his direction, but it’s too late, Wiccan’s magic already halting her fingers before she manages to reach out for him again. “Really?” she questions, frowning, “Are you really so desperate to –“  
  
Billy wants to comment on the obvious and argue that it's _definitely_ not him that's the desperate one, but then the door to the training room springs open. “Desperate to do what?”  
  
Billy feels moisture rising in his eyes, hot tears ready to spill down his cheeks in silent gratitude and horror both. It’s _Teddy_ standing there.

  


**Author's Note:**

> A short, bad something. I have no idea. I love Billy and Teddy and that girl annoyed the crap out of me in Dark Reign, I really wanted Wiccan to punch her in the face.  
> Still wrote what I wrote though.  
> Anyway. I know that's not exactly how her powers work, but close enough...
> 
> I might write an aftermatch if I feel like it and if anyone actually wants to read? We will see. Thanks for your attention!;)


End file.
